Malheurs pour les Maraudeurs
by Petit Sushi
Summary: DES PARIS ! DES PARIS TOUT FRAIS ! ILS SONT FRAIS MES PARIS ! Sinon, venez donner un pari aux si célèbres Maraudeurs, qui n'ont pas leur mots à dire. Car oui, ce sera vous, chers lecteurs, qui auraient le privilège de donner un pari au toujours célèbres Maraudeurs.
1. Présentation

**Malheurs pour les Maraudeurs**

_Hey ! Je ne sais pas si j'ai besoin de me présenter mais moi c'est Petit Sushi ! Petit Sushi pour les intimes. Je suis ici pour vous présenter mon nouveau recueil qui consistera..._

Sirius : (débarque) Oh ! Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette présentation de Moldu là ?

_Ce n'est pas comme si je l'étais, Moldue, après tout..._

Sirius : Cornedrue ! C'est une présentation de Moldu ça, on est d'accord ?

James : (surgit) Exactement, on devrait prendre la relève ! On nous lirait nous.

Sirius : C'est ce que je me disais.

Remus : (arrive de nulle part suivit d'un peu plus loin par Peter) Non mais les gars laissez la pauvre Moldue faire sa présentation, c'est son « recueil », quel que soit un recueil.

_Mais comment ils font pour arriver comme ça d'un coup sans que personne ne les vois ? Ah oui, ce sont des sorciers._

James : Elle n'a aucun charisme.

_C'est méchant ça..._

Sirius : Personne ne la lira.

_Je ne sais pas s'ils savent que je les entends et que ça ne flatte pas du tout l'égo..._

Remus : Ne soyez pas si méchants. (soupire) Aidez-la plutôt.

Peter : C'est vrai que c'est un peu méchant là.

_Nan, sans blague ?_

Sirius : (change de sujet) Mais ce ne serait pas Servilio là-bas ? (désigne du menton une direction)

_C'EST ÇA CHANGE DE SUJET VA ! SALE BLACK !_

James : Mais si ! Je lui ai pas fais payer l'explosion de mon balai lors du dernier match.

Sirius : (sourire en coin et typiquement Black) Allons-y. (s'en va avec James)

_Non ! Revenez ici ! Pas de bagarre dans ma présentation ! Sirius pose-le à terre ! (__les poursuit)__ James non ! Arrêtez ! Stop ! Laissez... LILYYY ! WALBURGAAA !_

Remus : (soupire) Ils sont incorrigibles. Bon, il ne reste plus que nous Peter. Que fait-on ?

Peter : Tu crois qu'on devrait finir sa présentation ? Elle a laissé ses fiches là.

Remus : Elle avait des fiches en plus... Ce devrait l'aider oui. Passe-moi la première s'il te plait. (prend la fiche) Merci. _Donc c'est un recueil d'OS. Il va consister en... _Ah non, c'est barré._ Donc le recueil sera interactif avec les lecteurs qui posteront une review et..._

Peter : C'est quoi une review ?

Remus : (hausse les épaules) Aucune idée.

Peter : Regarde y'a une annotation. _Une review c'est un commentaire qu'un lecteur poste et généralement fait plaisir à l'auteur._ Elle a tout prévu en fait.

Remus : Voilà. _Donc les lecteurs postent une review en donnant un pari aux Maraudeurs, donc nous._

Peter : (prend la seconde fiche) Elle écrit très mal quand même... _Ce peut être n'importe quoi. Par exemple « James ne doit pas dire du mal de Severus pendant un journée. »_ Le pauvre... _Ou encore « Remus ne doit pas ouvrir un livre, hors ceux de cours, durant une semaine. »_

Remus : Ce serait méchant de me faire ça...

Peter : Ça te ferait du bien de temps à autre quand même.

Remus : Ne dis pas ça, ce n'est pas vrai.

Peter : Mouais. Je reprends. _Ce peu même être un Maraudeur qui donne un pari à un autre Maraudeur, par exemple « Sirius donne le pari à James d'embrasser Lily avant la fin de la journée_ ». Ce devrait lui plaire à James.

Remus : Il va surtout se prendre une baffe monumentale.

Peter : Comme toujours. _Ce peut aussi être avant leur rentrées à Poudlard ou après leur sortie de Poudlard. _Et c'est fini pour les explications. Tu crois qu'ils ont finis là-bas ?

Remus : Il me semble que la Moldue a appelé Lily et la mère de Sirius, ça devrait bientôt se terminer oui.

Peter : Surtout si la mère de Sirius arrive...

Remus : Oui...

_(revient) Voilà, ils sont enfin calmés. Donc je disais que ce serait..._

Remus : On l'a déjà dit tout ça.

Peter : Pour t'aider.

_Oh vous êtes si gentil vous deux ! Des amours ! Si Nymphadora m'entendait elle me tuerait..._

Remus : Pour deux choses.

_Ah oui. Je vais donc mourir sous peu. Enfin bon, merci à vous deux d'avoir fait mon boulot pendant que j'empêchais les deux autres nigauds de faire du mal à Severus, dont j'aurais certainement besoin. (regarde les deux autres partir) Bien, maintenant c'est a vous lecteurs, de me donner un pari à écrire ! Je ne sais pas s'ils l'ont dis mais vous pouvez me donner des précisions, telle que la date, l'année, le mois et même le jour si vous voulez et bien d'autres choses mais il ne faut pas que ce soit trop compliqué non plus. Et aussi ne me donnez pas de limite dans le temps, j'ai des cours, des fois des pannes appelées pages blanches et après tout je suis humaine, donc merci de votre compréhension sur ce point là. Et je vous demanderais à ce que les paris ne dépassent pas le rating K+, sauf cas exceptionnel et je préviendrais si jamais. Et j'essayerais de faire, la plupart du temps, de l'humour bien entendu. Maintenant : review !_

_Ps : Oui, je fais ce recueil parce que l'autre stagne complètement... Oui, ceci était un présentation au fait._


	2. Fichtre, je suis moche

**Malheurs pour les Maraudeurs**

_Voici un pari qui nous vient de Cracky6 et qui concerne en particulier Sirius._

Sirius : (bougonne dans son coin avec une capuche sur la tête) Je hais cette Moldue...

Les trois autres : (rigolent comme des bossus)

_Aller Sirius, viens là... (rigole) C'est rien... Ahah... Rien du tout... (pleure de rire) Donc le pari consiste a ce que Sirius passe une journée en étant laid, mais là il n'est pas laid... (rigole) Il est hideux mais hideux !_

James : Pauvre Patmol... (ricane)

Remus : C'est méchant mais bon... (rit doucement sous cape)

_C'est parti ! (fou rire)_

_Ps : Disclamer : Rien ne m'appartient, pas même les paris. Juste l'histoire._

* * *

**Fichtre, je suis moche.**

Jamais Sirius ne s'était senti aussi humilié et il en avait fait des choses humiliantes dans sa vie. Une fois il avait parcourut le troisième étage en caleçon – rose avec des cœurs rouges sinon ce n'est pas drôle – en chantant à tue-tête une chanson de la célèbre Célestina Moldubec pour prouver à Remus que le ridicule ne tuait pas, et il n'était qu'en troisième année à ce moment là. Mais là c'était de trop, vraiment de trop. La beauté était l'une des qualités principale – si qualité ce pouvait être – de Sirius, en plus de son charisme bien entendu. Mais en ce regardant dans un miroir après avoir avalé cette maudite potion préparé spécialement par Remus et gentiment apporté par Peter, il se dit que plus jamais il ne se moquerait des moches – sauf de Servilius, lui c'était un cas à part.

« Bon Sirius, tu comptes t'admirer toute la journée ? lança un James mort de rire sur son lit.

- Etouffe-toi avec ta chocogrenouille toi, grogna-t-il. Remus, ça ne doit durer qu'une journée, c'est ça ?

- Exact, répondit le lycanthrope en tournant la page de son livre d'un air négligeant. »

Soupirant il détacha son regard de son horrible figure. Foutue Poufsouffle. Il la noierait dans son jus de citrouille à l'heure du repas. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait prit de parier avec elle aussi ? Tout ça pour prouver qu'il était un « bonhomme et qu'il en avait dans le sac à bonbon » comme elle l'avait si bien dit. Black s'assit sur son lit. Les dégâts étaient juste monstrueux, au moins une vingtaine de kilos en trop et très voyant, les bourrelets ça y allaient – c'était un peu la fête des bourrelets à ce niveau là même. Des boutons d'acnés sur tout le visage et même dans le cou – une autre fête, celle des boutons d'acnés –, un trop gros nez et plutôt long – à la Servilio. Des yeux petits du type larmoyants. Ses cheveux étaient gras – la potion était faite à base de Rogue apparemment – et rêche. Comment était-ce seulement possible d'avoir des cheveux gras et rêche en même temps ? Ce n'était peut être pas la question primordiale du moment. Et en plus il avait perdu sa grandeur et ne devait pas dépasser le mètre cinquante. Pour un Black c'était le comble d'être petit. En plus il y avait cours de Botanique ce jour là, cours commun avec les Serpentard. Il se leva et se dirigea d'un pas zombifié vers la sortie du dortoir.

« Où tu vas Sirius ? demanda Peter en relevant les yeux vers lui et retenant à grand peine un fou rire.

- Me jeter du haut de la tour d'astronomie.

- Pourqu... Oh, le cours commun.

- Tu deviens intelligent Peter. »

Peter lui tira la langue de manière enfantine avant de retourner à son devoir de Potion et jeta un regard larmoyant – il fallait le croire quand James disait qu'il était un bon acteur ce petit – à Remus qui sourit doucement avant de l'aider. James riait toujours sur son lit et il n'en fallut pas plus à Sirius pour lui jeter un sort. Le brun se vengea et en fit de même, s'en suivit d'un duel dans le dortoir des sixième année masculin, à coup de sort et d'insultes toutes plus inventives que les autres. Jusqu'à ce qu'un Préfet ne monte et ne les réprimande entre deux fous rires à la vu de Sirius qui se renfrogna encore plus.

OoOoO

Pendant le repas, après avoir allègrement noyé l'autre Poufsouffle dans son jus de citrouille – et accessoirement s'être fait enguirlandé par le professeur McGonagall qui n'avait pas trouvé que c'était déplacé de faire des allusions grotesques et les moins subtiles du monde sur lui –, Sirius était le centre d'attention de toute la Grande Salle. Au départ les élèves avaient pensé à un nouvel élève mais les yeux gris et l'allure digne typiquement Black – même avec ses kilos en trop et tout le reste il était « digne », si digne il pouvait être – avait conduit à un fou rire général. Les Gryffondor, qui l'avaient déjà, vu riaient toujours mais se calmaient petit à petit. Il s'assit en soupirant et renonça à manger, il n'avait pas faim ou plutôt ne voulait pas avoir faim – peut être pour perdre ses kilos en trop. Et il avait eu raison de ne pas manger se dit-il en voyant James, Peter et Remus se diriger en courant vers les toilettes pour y vomir leurs tripes. Les suivant d'un pas lent, il ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre de qui était le coup de la potion dans la nourriture. Le Poursuiveur de Gryffondor sorti plus vert que l'emblème de Serpentard, Remus était devenu aussi blanc que la lune – pure ironie, ou tout de moins c'est ce qu'ils espéraient mais bon c'était Rogue qui avait fait le coup – tandis que Peter avait pris une couleur orange foncé. Sirius se retint tout de même de rire en voyant ses amis, alors qu'eux ne s'était pas vraiment gêné quant à sa nouvelle apparence d'un jour.

OoOoO

Le premier cours se passa plus lentement que jamais. Les cours de Botanique n'avaient jamais réellement dérangé Sirius mais là, avec les Serpentard et sa nouvelle apparence, rien n'allait. Rogue s'amusait comme jamais il ne s'était amusé à critiquer Black ou Potter. Le professeur Chourave ne disait rien et n'osait pas poser un regard sur eux, certainement pour ne pas se mettre à rire en plein cours. « Je me demande quelle réaction va avoir ta pauvre mère, te déshéritera-t-elle enfin, Black ? » ou « Retourne dans les jupes de ta vieille mère pour cacher ta vilaine face, Potter » avait fait que la serre numéro trois était devenu un champ de bataille.

« Répète ça cérumen de troll ! hurla Sirius en jetant une quelconque plante au visage de Severus.

- N'insulte pas ma mère anus de basilic ! vociféra James balançant la chaise sur le Serpentard. »

Et Rogue répondit avec l'aide de ses amis de Serpentard, puis les Gryffondor répliquèrent et ainsi de suite, jusqu'à ce que la serre numéro trois fut sans dessus dessous et que les trois principaux fauteurs de trouble, à savoir James, Sirius et Severus, ne se retrouve retenus pour un mois, chaque samedi soir. James maugréa un moment, il avait entraînement ou match le samedi, il allait être crevé. Sirius ragea, ils allaient devoir faire leur retenus avec Servilio. Severus grinça des dents, il avait un mois de retenus à cause de deux idiots de Gryffondor.

OoOoO

Le midi vint alors et Sirius ne fut pas mécontent de cette pose. Bon, il y avait toujours les idiots pour se moquer de lui, mais au moins ce n'était pas comme le matin même. Mais il ne mangea pas pour autant et ses trois amis en firent de même. Mais le sourire malveillant de James lui fit comprendre qu'il s'était vengé. Sans rien lui dire. Il fronça les sourcils mais se reprit bien quand Rogue se leva et commença à devenir rouge et or, de la tête au pied. Tous les Gryffondor se mirent à rire, bruyamment. Rogue s'en alla, si furieux qu'il en bouscula presque le professeur McGonagall. Ce qui les fit encore plus rire.

« Ma journée est peut être pas aussi merdique qu'elle n'a commencé finalement ! »

Mais seulement après avoir dit, il pensa au cours suivant. Il n'en avait qu'un seul. Divination. Pourquoi avait-il pris cette maudite option aussi ? Ah oui. Pour faire râler une fois de plus ses très chers parents. Il soupira légèrement mais l'image de Rogue en rouge et or qui bouscule McGo lui redonna bien vite le sourire et même le fou-rire.

OoOoO

Toute la journée Sirius avait tenté d'éviter toute personne susceptible de prendre des photos, mais surtout cette maudite Poufsouffle avec qui il avait parié. Heureusement pour lui que James avait sa cape d'invisibilité. Il soupira en la rabaissant quand un groupe de Poufsouffle soit passé. James, toujours vert de la tête aux pieds, s'arrêta brusquement. Peter, qui était derrière lui, lui rentra dedans en émettant une sorte de grognement une fois la collision faite.

« James ! Qu'est-ce que...

- Chut ! le coupa-t-il en chuchotant. »

D'un mouvement subtil de menton il désigna un groupe de filles qui discutaient non loin d'eux. Dans ce groupe se trouvait Lily Evans, dont James était amoureux depuis leur première rencontre à peu près. Mais aussi la copine actuelle de Sirius, Nelly Down, qui venait tout juste de sortir de l'infirmerie apparemment. S'il se rappelait bien elle y était cloîtrée depuis presque une semaine à cause d'un cours de Potion qui avait dérapé. Elle n'avait pas encore l'air au courant de sa nouvelle apparence d'ailleurs. Un bon point pour lui. James, figé depuis la vue de sa Lily-jolie, pris une teinte rosée sous le vert colorant sa peau. D'un regard Sirius fit rapidement comprendre à Remus que Nelly ne devait en aucun cas savoir pour son apparence. Si jamais ils devaient rompre tous les deux, se serait à lui de le faire, pas à elle. La personne qui romprait avec le grand Sirius Black n'était pas encore arrivé, comme le jour. L'ancien Préfet souffla un mot à l'oreille de Peter, Peter qui sourit presque machiavéliquement. Il plongea sa main dans sa poche et en ressorti trois bombabouses. Une signe de tête de la part de Sirius, qui se cacha sous la cape une nouvelle fois et les bombes explosèrent au milieu du groupe. Les filles partirent en hurlant, même Lily et James eu un regard mauvais à Peter. Les quatre Gryffondor traversèrent le couloir récemment déserté, et dans la fumée restant personne ne les vit. Sous la cape Sirius souriait. Ce n'était décidément pas aujourd'hui qu'une fille romprait avec le grand Sirius Black.

OoOoO

En partant se coucher il se dit que c'était la plus longue journée de sa vie. Il ne lui tardait qu'une chose : dormir tout le week-end pour oublier cette fâcheuse journée encore plus horrible que d'être apparenté à la famille Black. Le lendemain matin – oui, il n'avait pas pu dormir tout le week-end – Sirius se leva presque en sautillant et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Une sourire aux lèvres et ne vit en aucun cas Remus qui le fixait, bien caché derrière son livre de cours. Un hurlement retenti alors, provenant de la salle de bain occupé par Sirius. Les occupants du dortoir sursautèrent, sauf Remus – qui au vu de son sourire naissant s'y attendait – et James en fit même tomber son paquet de Chocogrenouille. En voyant Sirius revenir, Remus – que personne n'avait vu sourire – prit un air interloqué. Black le fusilla du regard alors que les trois autres lui lançaient des regards d'incrédulités.

« T'avais dis que ça ne durerait qu'une journée ! Par Merlin Remus !

- Je sais. Je ne comprends pas, tu aurais du retrouver ton apparence.

- Je ne passe pas une deuxième journée comme ça ! Jamais ! »

Le brun sorti en trombe du dortoir alors que le fou rire prenait lentement Remus tandis que James, Peter et Rick – leur cinquième camarade – le regardait d'un air plutôt surpris. Ils ne comprenaient pas la scène qui venait de se dérouler sous leurs yeux.

« Mais... il est redevenu normal... Pourquoi ne le voit-il pas ? demanda Peter déconcerté.

- Remus, est-ce que...

- Non, je n'ai pas ensorcelé le miroir James, expliqua Remus en voyant le poursuiveur se diriger vers la salle de bain.

- Alors pourquoi se voit-il encore avec son apparence hideuse ?

- Les yeux James, les yeux. Ah, tu as encore beaucoup à apprendre petit scarabée.

Sur cette magnifique phrase tout droit sortie d'une série Moldue, le lycanthrope sortit du dortoir riant toujours, sous l'air ébahit de James qui ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce que le plus calme d'entre eux et le plus gentil, soit aussi mesquin. Ou même, n'ai rien que pensé à jouer ce tour à Sirius.

* * *

_A__lors oui, Cracky6, dans ce texte tu es une Poufsouffle, je voyais mal une Serdaigle faire ce pari ou une Serpentard donner la phrase très Moldue. J'espère aussi que ce texte te plait ! Et qu'il vous a un peu faire rire quand même !_

Sirius : Je vous hais, mais je vous hais profondément.

_(ignore Sirius) Les autres ça vous a plus ? Vous voulez donner un pari aux Maraudeurs ? T'inquiète Shiro, je commence le tient maintenant ! Oui, je fais un par un mais je vous tout faire, juste, me surchargez pas de travail, je n'aimerais pas mourir déjà que Nym... Tonks doit me tuer. __Je sais, j'ai mis énormément de temps à l'écrire. Je suis véritablement désolée, véritablement.  
_

Remus : Il faut bien l'exception qui confirme la règle.

_Oui, tout afait d'accord Remus. Entre nous sois dit, je le trouve un peu bâclé. Pas vous ? Puis, il faut me donner vraiment des trucs concrets à faire, parce que passer une journée dans un corps dégueulasse c'est un peu vague..._

Sirius : Passe une journée comme celle-ci tu vas voir si c'est vague !

_A vos claviers pour une review !_


	3. Amour, mon amour

**Malheurs pour les Maraudeurs**

_Voici un pari qui nous vient de Shiro.K et qui concerne en particulier Sirius. Oui, encore lui. Et oui, cette phrase d'entrée restera toujours la même ou du moins presque._

Sirius : Arg, encore moi ? Mais ce n'est pas possible ! Je vous ai fais quoi à la fin ?

James : Tu es tellement beau mon Sirius !

Sirius : Oh ne commence pas toi parce que...

_Tait-toi Sirius. Tu ne vas rien lui faire, j'ai besoin de lui pour mon prochain pari. Donc Sirius doit avouer son amour passionnel pour une certaine personne, en cinquième année et en été. Il avait le choix entre trois personnes [McGonagall, Remus ou Dumbledore] et vous allez être surpris. J'espère._

Sirius : S'ils ne le sont pas, je mange une tarte faite avec les cheveux de Servilius.

_C'est noté._

Sirius : Arg, non ! Efface-moi ça ! Tout de suite !

Remus : Aller, ne soit pas mauvais joueur Sirius, laisse là s'amuser. Tu sais bien qu'elle n'a que ça pour se divertir, contrairement à toi.

_Merci Remus... Merci... (Remus sourit gentiment, marmonne) Il me tarde ton pari à toi... Bref, c'est parti !_

___Ps : Disclamer : Rien ne m'appartient, pas même les paris. Juste l'histoire._

* * *

**Amour, mon amour.**

Sirius se leva et sorti lentement de la Grande Salle, l'air complètement dépité. Jamais il n'aurait du parier. Il le savait que c'était mauvais pour lui et pourtant il recommençait chaque fois. A chaque fois il se sentait idiot parce que le pari consistait à le ridiculiser. Chaque fois il n'y échappait pas. Il traversait les couloirs à la recherche de James qui était parti un petit moment avant que lui-même ne se décide à sortir. Au dehors le soleil brillait haut dans le ciel. « Une belle journée pour passer pour un idiot... » pensa amèrement l'aîné Black. Il rencontra James au détour d'un couloir du troisième étage. Il avait une cage à la main, recouverte d'un drap. Un piaillement d'oiseau provint de la cage. Sirius interrogea son ami d'un regard et il lui répondit par un sourire. Tout cela ne présageait rien de bon, vraiment rien du tout.

Ils descendirent tout deux rejoindre Remus et Peter qui les attendaient au rez-de-chaussée. Le Black pris la cage dans les mains sans soulever le drap, gardant pour lui la surprise. Seul James savait ce qu'elle contenait. Peter les informa qu'au dehors se trouvait l'objet du pari de Sirius. Celui-ci soupira quelque peu. Il regarda le soleil, comme si celui-ci pouvait lui envoyer un signal qui lui permettrait d'avoir plus de courage ou autre chose. Non pas qu'il n'en avait pas mais pour faire ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire il fallait en avoir, du courage ou autre chose. Il tourna la tête et pu voir que d'autre personne les observait – lui et ses trois amis – traverser le parc.

Sirius se demandait s'il devait le héler ou s'approcher et lui tapoter l'épaule. Il ne savait pas vraiment pour le coup. Il n'y avait pas réfléchis du tout en fait. Parti sur un coup de tête il n'avait pas pris le temps de réfléchir, comme il faisait souvent. Du coin de l'œil il avait pu constater que son très cher petit frère était venu voir sa nouvelle prestation publique. Pas mal, il ne pourrait que mieux le raconter à leur parent. Et sans mentir ou déformer ce que les autres auraient pu lui dire. Non, là il pouvait se faire sa véritable opinion de la stupidité de son frère aîné longtemps admiré.

Un peu plus loin le corps professoral, composé du professeur McGonagall, du professeur Dumbledore et du professeur Brûlopot, discutait tranquillement à l'ombre d'un chêne. Tranquillement oui, enfin jusqu'à ce que Sirius ne vienne les déranger avec un petit toussotement. Les trois adultes posèrent sur lui un regard d'incompréhension. Derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune, Dumbledore, ne se focalisa pas sur le jeune homme mais plutôt sur la cage qu'il portait et comprit qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une requête normale, d'un élève normal. D'ailleurs il enleva le drap et laissa apparaître un pivert, qui s'envola parce que la cage était ouverte. Il se dirigea droit ver Dumbledore et tenant de l'attaquer.

Sirius, penaud – un peu, il ne faut pas exagérer non plus – rattrapa négligemment l'oiseau pour qu'il cesse d'attaquer le directeur. Il eut un léger sourire d'excuse avant de couper, sans le savoir, la parole au professeur McGonagall. Il commença sa tirade, sa très longue tirade.

« Professeur. Il faut que je vous dise quelque chose mais d'abord prenez ce pivert. Oui, celui-là même qui a essayé de vous attaquer. C'est votre cadeau. Bien entendu, il faut un cadeau pour tout clarifier. Je me dois de vous avertir que... Cela risque d'être bien plus stupide que vous ne pouvez les penser. Et je ne sais pas à quel point vous pouvez me penser idiot en ce moment là. Mais le pivert est un gage. Gage de... Mon amour. Car bien sûr je vous aime. Je vous ai longtemps admiré de loin, je ne pensais pas qu'un jour mon admiration se transformerait en amour. Un amour fou, pur et dur pour mon directeur. Vos performances m'éblouissent chaque fois un peu plus et je n'ai de cesse de penser à vous. Toujours. Jour et nuit. Nuit et jour. En cours, avant et après. Mes pensées sont tout le temps pour vous, tournés vers vous. Mais je sais aussi que jamais, Ô grand jamais nous ne pourrons concrétiser cela. Pour trois raisons simple mais bonnes. Vous êtes mon professeur. Vous ne m'aimez pas. Notre différence d'âge. Mais je suis prêt à vous observer de loin, ne jamais plus vous aborder de la sorte. Je peux le jurer si vous le voulez, je ferais tout pour vous, absolument tout. Vous ne pouvez pas savoir combien j'avais mal de retenir tout cela en moi. Maintenant que tout est dit, je me sens mieux. Plus léger. Je suis également heureux que vous ayez connaissance de mes sentiments à votre égard, quand bien même nous ne pourrions concrétiser tout cela. Non, je ne m'en formaliserais pas. Au contraire, je suis bien heureux que vous ayant conscience de mon amour pour vous. Je sais seulement que même si nous pouvions nous mettre ensemble, le regard des autres sur nous serait un trop lourd fardeau. Alors il vaut mieux que nous en restions là. Gardez ou non le pivert, faites en ce que bon vous semble, ce n'est qu'un vulgaire cadeau comme des milliers de gens peuvent faire. Je vous souhaite la bonne journée, professeur. »

Sur cette tirade il parti, d'un pas altier comme toujours. Les trois professeurs restèrent, presque littéralement, sur le cul et ne purent bouger avant un moment. Quand le pivert commença à piquer les doigts d'Albus en fait.

OoOoO

« Alors ? Retenu tous les mois jusqu'à la fin de l'année ?

- Que tu crois ! Non, je vais juste devoir m'expliquer plus clairement sur le pourquoi de cette déclaration d'amour et le pourquoi du pivert.

- Sérieusement ?

- Mais non, tête de troll, bien sûr que je suis retenu tous les samedis pendant quatre mois ! Merci le pivert ! »

James, d'abord hagard, explosa de rire. Rapidement suivit de Peter et Remus. Ils ne purent se calmer avant quelques heures minimum. Jusqu'à ce que Sirius, qui ne commençait à en avoir marre, ne leur lance quelque sort bien placé.

* * *

_Donc Sirius préféré Dumbledore à Remus._

Remus : Oh ! Il vaut mieux le professeur Dumbledore que moi.

Sirius : Mus, je te promets que... (auteur qui se prépare à noter)

Remus : Tu ne promets rien du tout toi !

James et Peter : (ricanent un peu plus loin)

_Je peux parler ? Non ? Oui ? Si quelqu'un veut s'opposer à ma parole qu'il le dise maintenant ou se taise à jamais ! (bruit du vent qui répond) Bon, je peux donc parler comme bon me semble ! Alors, cela vous a-t-il plus ? Vous vous y attendiez à Dumbledore ou pas ? Ahah, je me suis fais rire quand même. Et oui Shiro.K tu es aussi une Poufsouffle. Bref, c'est parti pour l'écriture du troisième pari ! Sinon, je sais que c'est court mais je n'y arrivais vraiment pas, désolé Shiro.K, ton pari ne m'as pas trop inspiré... Je viens tout juste de l'écrire, en moins d'une heure, si, si. A trois heures du matin aussi. Donc si vous trouvez des fautes il faudra me le dire._

Peter : Et puis, c'était quoi cette histoire de pivert là ?

Sirius : Aucune idée, c'est de James.

James : Arrête de dire n'importe quoi !

_Roh, allez vous disputer ailleurs._

_A vos claviers pour une review ! _


End file.
